Sune
Firehair, Lady Firehair, the Lady of Love, the Princess of Passion Greater Power of Olympus, CG PORTFOLIO: Beauty, love, passion ALIASES: None DOMAIN NAME: Olympus/Brightwater SUPERIOR: None ALLIES: Lliira, Selûne, Sharess, Milil, Lathander FOES: Talos, Auril, Umberlee, Malar, Talona, Tempus SYMBOL: The face of a beautiful, ivory-skinned human maiden with long, red tresses WOR. ALIGN.: LG, NG, CG, LN, N, CN Sune (SUE-nee) Firehair is said to be the fairest of the powers. When she is represented, she is shown as the most beautiful woman in the Realms, with sweeping, radiant, red hair and incredible charms. The Sunite faith is a popular one in large metropolitan areas and among the nobility. Those of a literary or artistic bent, as well as people falling in love or looking for lifemates, often venerate the Lady Firehair. Sune herself is said to be benevolent and sometimes whimsical, alternating between deep passions and shallow flirtations. She has been romantically linked with many of the Faerûnian powers in the myths of the Realms, although she has never borne any love at all for the gods of fury, Talona, or Tempus, since their functions posit the destruction of many beautiful things, both living and inanimate. Currently, she is rumored to have been rather smitten by the noble actions of Torm at Tantras during the Time of Troubles. Sune is said to share the waters of the Evergold, a sacred pool, with the elven goddess Hanali Celanil, and a friendly but intense rivalry exists between the two over the innate superiority of elven versus human beauty. Sune abhors and actively opposes any force or deity that causes the marring of living beauty. Other Manifestations A common manifestation of Sune's presence or favor is a gentle, phantom caress or kiss, usually accompanied by a soft crooning that only the goddess and those truly loyal to her can emit. This sound is performed endlessly in most temples of the goddess and is familiar to all faithful worshippers of the Lady of Love. Alternatively, Sune can manifest as an unseen surge of excitement in the air that makes all beings n a locale happier, more energetic, and forcibly attuned to the sensual—that is, made acutely aware of the smells, tastes, and feel of their surroundings. Sune also shows her favor through the appearance or presence of fire doves, flame poppies, rubies, roses or rose petals (especially deep red ones), chestnut horses, satyrs, sylphs, nymphs, and dryads. An individual (especially a member of Sune's clergy) enjoying Sune's special favor at the moment, or who has been charged with a task or the role of Sune's champion, often glows with a red, pink, and white scintillating aura signifying the favor of the goddess. When such an aura fades away, it bestows the effects of a heal spell on its wearer. This aura is the gift of the goddess; to ask for it would anger her and outrage any Sunite clergy who heard of the request. Those priests who have earned a great boon from Sune by completing some great task in her name may be gifted with a draft of Evergold that raises the Charisma of the priest who consumes it by 2d4 points for one day and acts as a philter of love upon anyone who sees the drinker for one turn after the draft is quaffed. Only priests of Sune may benefit from this draft—to all others it is poison. Charisma may reach godly levels in this fashion. Charming effects wear off and followers and henchmen gained at high Charisma drift away after the draft wears off at the end of the day, but initial reactions and any enamoring effects remain. The Church CLERGY: Clerics, specialty priests, mystics CLERGY'S ALIGN.: LG, NG, CG, LN, N, CN TURN UNDEAD: C: Yes, SP: Yes, Mys: No CMND UNDEAD: C: No, SP: No, Mys: No All clerics, specialty priests, and mystics of Sune receive religion (Faerûnian) as a bonus nonweapon proficiency. Comely male and female humans, elves and half-elves serve the Lady of Love. Female clergy outnumber male clergy eight to one, but the men are all the more highly valued for their relative rarity. All clergy must possess an alluring or pleasing manner in addition to natural beauty, for high Charisma is essential for Sunite clergy. Ugly, physically imperfect, or marred beings are disparaged or pitied by devout Sunites, and an aquired imperfection that cannot be masked or healed by spells or other means of shapeshifting spells the end of a Sunite priest's career. Other faiths tend to regard Sunites as flighty, vain, and rather superficial, but basically harmless. Sunites have an intense rivalry with the followers of the elven goddess Hanali Celanil. The Sunite church's organization is loose and informal, and it's leadership changes with the whims of it's clergy. The most charismatic Sunite clergy are usually the head priests and priestesses. Little is thought of a priest dropping everything and going bounding off into the wild, particularly if the goal is some beautiful object or some beautiful individual, and such behavior creates little scandal in the church. Sunite temples are either stunningly beautiful edifices of fantastic design or classically elegant structures strategically enhanced by sculptured landscaping. Many Sunite temples sport formal gardens with gorgeous flower beds, trellises and bowers of well-trained vines, and carefully pruned trees and topiaries. Fine sculptures and sumptuous fountains that play with soft, magical lighting provide focal points in most Sunite temple gardens. Dogma: Beauty is more than skin deep, say the Sunites; it issues form the core of one's being and shows one's fair (or foul) face to the world. The followers of Sune are believers in romance, true love winning over all, and following one's heart to one's true destination. Fated matches, impossible loves, and ugly ducklings becoming swans are all part of the teaching of Sune. Novice Sunites receive the following charge: "Love none more than yourself save Sune, and lose yourself in love of the Lady Firehair. Perform a loving act every day, and seek to awaken love in someone new each day. Respond to love at least once in a day. "Encourage beauty wherever you find it. Acquire beautiful items of all sorts, and encourage, sponsor, and protect the artists who produce such things whenever and wherever you find them. "Keep your own body as comely as possible and as attractively displayed as situations warrant. Let hairstyle and clothing best suit your personal appearance, striving to stir and delight others who look upon you. Moreover, hide not away, but always seek to present yourself to those around you in a pleasing variety of garbs and activities so as to move them with love and desire. "Love those that respond to your beauty and all beauty, and let warm friendship and admiration flower where love cannot or dare not." Day-to-Day Activities: Sunites are aesthetes and hedonists, who actively seek out pleasure and beauty in all things. The pursuit of aesthetic enjoyment is their life. Sunite clergy buy beautiful items of art, sculpture, and handiwork whenever they find it, sponsoring good artists where necessary and overpaying for such items so as to drive prices up, create more demand, and so increase the supply of things of beauty. This is to be done as often as funds afford and subtlety permits, and in disguise if need be. Whenever Sunite clergy must perform dirty tasks, the use of disguise is encouraged to protect the body as well as to conceal identity. The devout priest always hires or supports adventurers and others to destroy beings who vandalize beautiful creations. All clergy of Sune also strive to create beauty in a personal way, preferably as a creator of static fine art (blown glass ornaments, paintings or tapestries are all fashionable) but as a dancer if one fails at all else. When one gains expertise in crafting things of beauty, she or he is obliged to pass on such learning by training others and turning away no one who shows genuine promise. Any moneys made through such training should be given to the church to further the growth of beauty and love everywhere. Although Sunite clergy can rebuff unwanted advances, they should strive to built friendships and romantic feelings between themselves and others and in general whereever they go so that love may prosper everywhere in the realms. As the lonely are in most need of such things (and the most likely to join in love of the Lady Firehair), they should be sought out by diligent clergy for friendship. Everyone, no matter how homely or disparate in faith from the path of the Lady, should be assisted by gifts of clothing, hair styling, cosmetics, and lessons in deportment, dancing, and manners so as to make themselves as beautiful as possible. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies: Greengrass is celebrated by Sunites with a great deal of outdoor frolicking, and Midsummer Night with night-long flirtatious chases through forests and parks, but local priesthoods can set the times of other celebrations to their own pleasure, as long as at least one Grand Revel befalls each month and at least one Feast of Love is celebrated in every tenday. A Grand Revel is a dusk-to-dawn party to which outsiders are invited, dancing and minstrelsy dominate, and those of the faith seek to attract converts with fun and the exhibition of a few of a temple's or shrine's beautiful art objects or magical treasures. A Feast of Love is a more intimate, quiet affair, open only to the faithful, who lie on couches and indulge in the gentle sipping of liquers and nibbling at subtly flavoured bitelets (as savory hors d'oeuvres are called in the Realms) and sweet pastries while lone dancers perform. These dances are interspersed with readings of romantic verse and prose and lays of love sung by skilled minstrels. Such rituals always break up into private gatherings, though bards are always on hand to relate tales of courtly love or mysteries of Faerûn for those who do not feel like socializing more privately. Sunites also offer personal prayers to Sune, always while dressed in beautiful ritual garments, standing in a pool or bath, and looking into a mirror lit only by natural light or candles. Those seeking guidance in life, entry into the faith, or atonement indulge in a night-long Candle Vigil. Sune sends guidance to them by visions visible in the mirror, often by altering the reflection of the worshiper in some ways. Major Centers of Worship: One Sunite holy house has recently out-stripped the beautiful House of Firehair in Daerlun and the sacred parks in Everlund and Neverwinter to become preeminent in the worship of Sune: the Temple of Beauty in Waterdeep. This rich and important sacred site is a recently rebuilt house of graceful grandeur whose slender towers taper with exquisite smoothness as they reach up into the sky. Around these towers soft-hued driftglobes float, and their wandering light also illuminates the interior chambers of the temple. The temple is said to house chambers of great luxury where beautiful people gather from far across Faerûn. It serves as a safe neutral ground for Waterdhavian nobles of hostile houses to meet and pursue romance together. The Temple of Beauty is also a favorite destination for tourists of all faiths, but non-Sunites must make handsome and expensive offerings to the goddess to be allowed entry. Affiliated Orders: The church of Sune sponsors an endless slew of honorary orders that seem to change with every new priestess or priest to rise to the head of a local temple. These titular orders convey honors for excellence in various artistic pursuits. The church also has a small affiliated knightly order of fighters, paladins, and bards who serve to guard temples and holy sites along with the clergy and who sometimes pursue quests to do good work in Sune's name to promote her faith. (The gallant kit from The Complete Bard's Handbook is especially appropriate for these bards if the DM wishes to allow it.) To become one of the Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose, a candidate stands vigil in a church of Sune all night. If the Lady Firehair appears to the candidate in a vision during the night or somehow shows her favor, the candidate is admitted to the order. Members in this order are given to writing essays and songs of courtly love when not engaged in vital business, and often adopt a beautiful individual to adore from afar whether that individual would be flattered by such attentions or not. Priestly Vestments: Sunites are not bashful about their bodies. The standard ceremonial garb of Sunite priests is monastic robes for men and habits for women, both cur to show off the figure of the wearer and dyed a deep crimson. Hair is normally worn long and allowed to fall free during rituals. At other times, priestesses wear attractive wimples with v-shaped crown pieces, and priests bind their tresses back with crimson scarves. While red hair is considered touched by the goddess, all shades of hair and skin are welcome, provided they are unmarred and lovely. Aside from her face, other, less-common symbols of Sune are a winking eye (often seen as an animated illusion on the doors of Sunite temples) or a pair of golden parted female lips with the tip of a vivid ruby-red tongue just visible between them, slyly touching the upper lip. Adventuring Garb: At light-hearted social functions, members of the clergy often wear the lips of the goddess painted on a shoulder or their midriffs. At such times, they don garments cut away to display the badge of the goddess. When fighting or adventuring, clerics of Sune prefer as much protection (magical and otherwise) as they can afford. It is not that they are cowards, hut they want desperately to avoid scars or even the need for magical healing. Sunite clergy often wear oversized, ornate, heavily padded full body armor (such as plate mail or plate armor, or even scale mail or chain mail with full coifs, helmets, and shields) designed to afford the body maximum protection against visible marring. Often such armor is fluted, polished mirror-bright, or otherwise adorned so as to be as pleasing to the eye as possible. Specialty Priests (Heartwarders) REQUIREMENTS: Wisdom 12, Charisma 16 PRIME REQ.: Wisdom, Charisma ALIGNMENT: CG WEAPONS: All bludgeoning weapons (wholly Type B) and darts ARMOR: Any MAJOR SPHERES: All, astral, charm, creation, divination, guardian, healing, protection, sun, time, thought MINOR SPHERES: Combat, elemental, necromantic, summoning MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as clerics REQ. PROFS: Artistic ability, singing, or dancing (pick one) BONUS PROFS: Etiquette Elves and half-elves may become heartwarders, though they invite the wrath of Hanali Celanil, the goddess of elven beauty. Heartwarders may attempt to charm (as the 1st-level wizard spell charm person) individuals of the same race and opposite sex. Heartwarders may attempt this charm once per day, but if it fails (victims are allowed a saving throw vs. spell) they cannot use this ability again until they have made proper offerings and meditations at an established shrine or temple. The victim has a -1 penalty to the saving throw for every point of Charisma the heartwarder has above 16 (-1 at 17, -2 at 18, etc.) At 3rd level, heartwarders are able to cast love bite (as the 2nd-level priest spell) once a day. At 5th level, heartwarders are able to cast cast rapture (as the 3rd-level priest spell) or charm person (as the 1st-level wizard spell) once a day. At 7th level, heartwarders are able to cast flame strike (as the 5th-level priest spell) once a day. At 9th level, heartwarders gain a permanent +1 to their Charisma. At 9th level, heartwarders are able to cast emotion (as the 4th-level wizard spell) once a day. At 12th level, heartwarders may arouse feelings of love (as the enamorous effects of a philter of love) in any intelligent being and cast mass charm (as the 8th-level wizard spell) once a tenday. Should the Charisma ability score of a heartwarder drop below 16, then he or she is cast out of the faith until the loss in ability score is recovered. The prejudice within the church heirarchy against those who are marred or plain is very strong. Sunite Spells 2nd Level Love Bite (Alteration) Sphere: Combat Range: 10 yards/level Components: V, S Duration: Special Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: None This spell delivers a kiss made by the caster on the empty air unerringly to a chosen creature who is visible and within range. The kiss can be a simple signal (the brush of phantom lips), an actual bite that does 1 point of damage (but cannot target a specifically vulnerable spot), or the means of unerringly delivering another single harmful or beneficial spell cast within the three rounds immediately preceeding the casting of love bite that requires a touch to deliver. 3rd Level Rapture (Enchantment/Charm) Sphere: Charm Range: 1 yard/level Components: V, S Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: 1 creature Saving Throw: Special This spell confers a state of bliss upon its recipient, temporarily raising his or her morale to 20 and banishing all feelings of pain, nausea, or weariness, though it actually heals and changes nothing except the recipient's state of mind (and thus spell effects based on sudden negative sensory perceptions, such as the incapacitation caused by a stinking cloud). So far as any injuries permit, the recipient acts happy, refreshed, rested, high-spirited, and unhurt. While the recipient is enraptured, lures designed to prey upon his or her libido are ignored (such as the song of sirens). Enraptured recipients are not affected by hypnosis or any attempts (magical or psionic) to control or influence their minds (for example, charm person spells). The enraptured state can be a mixed blessing. Whenever a being is affected by a rapture spell, it must succeed at a saving throw vs. paralyzation or be so strongly affected as to be stunned for the spell duration. Stunned beings tremble, drop any held items or weapons, and can take no voluntary or deliberate actions until the spell wears off. Rapture affects only intelligent mammals. Priests of Sune may cast rapture on themselves; they receive a +4 bonus to their saving throws to avoid being stunned. 4th Level Veil of Djalice (Illusion/Phantasm) Sphere: Charm Range: 0 Components: V, S Duration: 6 rounds Casting Time: 7 Area of Effect: One being Saving Throw: None Named for the famous long-ago priestess who devised it, this spell is sometimes called the "glamour glamer" because it temporarily augments the beauty of the caster or a touched being to unearthly levels. The spell also affects the recipient's voice and grace, boosting effective Charisma to 20 in all situations involving personal allure. Beings of the same race and opposite gender of the spell recipient who are not deaf and blind are helplessly smitten by the affected being and eagerly leap to serve his or her smallest whim. 6th Level Merge with Nature (Alteration, Necromancy) Sphere: Charm, Necromantic, Plant Range: 0 Components: V, S, M Duration: Permanent Casting Time: 1 hour Area of Effect: Caster Saving Throw: Special This spell allows a female priest of Sune to avoid old age and death by transforming into a dryad, a being with a life expectancy and strength of constitution and health far beyond mortal range. This spell is used only by high-ranking and somwhat desperate priestesses of Sune, who use it to retain a certain youth and charm and to avoid the shame of being cast out of the clergy when they can no longer hold off the ravages of age. The use of this spell has fallen out of favor in the church, but knowledge of the prayer is retained in the Sunite liturgy. Upon casting this spell, the caster links herself with a tree and unites with it so that she actually becomes a dryad (as in the MONSTROUS MANUAL tome), losing her spellcasting and other class abilities in the process, but getting all a dryad's powers in their stead. As this spell is not reversible, it is used rarely and only by individuals willing to leave this world and relinquish their positions to a new generation. At the end of the ceremony, the caster must pass a system shock roll or die. Successful use of this spell requires a tree willing to accept the dryad-to-be (which can be learned by a speak with plants spell), the presence of two willing assistants of the Sunite church (preferably clergy), and the caster's holy symbol. The system shock roll that marks the conclusion of the spell is penalized by -10% for every component of the spell ritual that is missing (for instance, -10% for not finding a willing tree, -10% for only one assistant, etc). Category:Greater deities